This is an Administrative Core to facilitate communication among the project leaders, with the external and internal advisers of the PPG, and with the NIH. The Administrative Core serves all ofthe PPG projects. The Core handles record keeping and budgetary issues, with particular attention to the consortium that funds Dr. Cummings'project at Emory University. Dr. McEver, the principal investigator of the PPG, will direct the Administrative Core. He will devote 0.6 calendar months to this Core, 2.4 calendar months to leading Project 1, and 0.6 calendar months as co-investigator in Project 2, bringing his total commitment to the PPG to 3.6 calendar months. Anita James, an experienced Administrative Assistant, will devote 6 calendar months to the Core to assist with daily administration. Ms. James'principal duties will be to coordinate the seminar schedule, order office supplies, deal with PPG budgets and consortium issues (including record keeping and communicating with the business and research offices of both Emory and OMRF), circulate memos to the project leaders, help in the preparation of manuscripts, and assist with submission of progress reports to the NIH. Todd Walker, a computer specialist, will devote 4.8 calendar months to coordinate data management for all projects. He will maintain servers and software to transfer images and other complex data among the investigators and to Core A for preparation of manuscripts and reports.